Why do Girls Have All the Fun?
by The Rogue Sisters
Summary: Alanna is having a slumber party when five unexpected men decide to come to the party too! Guys in nightys doing pedicures, manicures and hair! Now come on. Who doesnt want to read about that? R
1. Default Chapter

~*~ Remake of: Why do Girls Have All the Fun? ~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ashlee, Rebecca, and the plot. Tamora Pierce owns everything else.  
  
A/N Hey peoples. This is a remake of a story my friend started writing but never continued, so I am continuing it for her. The first chapter was written by he, but I added a little bit. Toodles!  
  
Lady Alanna of Olau and Pirate Swoop was having a slumber party with a few of her friends. Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Rebecca of Cheesetopia (New Character), and Lady Ashlee, also of Cheesetopia (Another new character and place put in for my pleasure lol.). They were just about ready to paint each other's toenails when the doorbell rang.  
  
Door Bell: Ding Dong!  
  
Kel: Gosh like who is it? *In her most annoying voice*  
  
Alanna: Like I don't know. *Pauses* Why don't you answer it?  
  
Kel: Like why don't you?"  
  
Alanna: Like okay and let's like stop talking like Valley girls it is getting like annoying *Alanna goes to open door*  
  
George: *in high squeaky voice* Like are we late?  
  
Alanna:*opens door more to reveal George, Jon, Myles, Gary and Raoul each wearing a pink silk nighty* What are you wearing? Hey is that mine? George I told you never to show people that! What are you doing here I thought you guys were going the manly slumber party with Prince Roald.  
  
Jon: They kicked us out! *breaks down in sobs*  
  
Myles: *comforts Jon*  
  
Alanna: So why are you here?  
  
Gary: We thought- *says hopefully* well we hoped that you would let us join your party?  
  
Alanna: *appalled* wha-  
  
Gary: I could help you with a pedicure! I am really good! Once I did Raoul's and they were beautiful! Red background with pink roses all around!  
  
George: *walks in* Hello ladies!  
  
Alanna: *stunned can't say anything*  
  
Ashlee: Who-  
  
Rebecca: What-  
  
Kel: *shrieks * Eeeeeeek! Like, get out!!! I am, like, in my pajamas here!  
  
* Kels shriek breaks other girls out of their daze*  
  
* All try to push boys out of the house *  
  
* Girls are unsuccessful *  
  
Yes I know that was very short, but I wanted to get crackin on the second chapter so I only added on three sentences. Lol. Ok. Hit that little blue- ish purple-ish button down there and review! 


	2. Show us your talents boys!

~*~Remake of Why do Girls Have All the Fun~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
A/N * gasp * For once in my entire life, I have nothing to say in my authors note!!!! * dies *  
  
Disclaimer: I have a jacket that makes me hug myself, a room with cushy walls, and some friends in white lab coats. That's all. Wait, nooooo! I am Tamora Pierce!! * is carried off by friends in white coats * Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!  
  
Gary: * bounds into room * * squeals * Oh my gosh! Like wow! Look at these colors! * admires nail polish collection * Hey Alanna! Like, do you want a peticure??  
  
Alanna: * runs * No!  
  
Gary: * tackles Alanna * Like, you do? Great! * ties Alanna down and paints her toenails purple with black cats *  
  
Alanna: * is untied * * goes to kill Gary * * sees toenails and stops to admire them *  
  
Ashlee: * whines * Gaaaaaaaary!!!!!! I want my nails done too!  
  
Gary: * faints at sight of Ashlee's feet * * wakes up * this is going to take a lot of work. Raoul, get me the clothespins, Jon, get me the file, George, get me the nail clippers. I already have the nailpolish. * sounds of a powerdrill going off*  
  
~*~One hour later~*~  
  
Ashlee: * feet sparkle * Woooow. They actually look like feet now!  
  
Gary: * sweating * * pants * I think... That... Was my best work ever!  
  
Kel: * glares for unknown reason *  
  
George: Great! Now, like, I can do everyone's hair! * holds up hairbrush menacingly *  
  
Girls: * sweatdrop *  
  
~*~30 minutes later~*~  
  
* everyone sits down in front of mirror admiring their now untangled hair *  
  
George: * is passed out from overworking *  
  
Myles: Gee, look at that! Now its my turn to show off my special talent!  
  
Girls: * anticipating Myles' talent *  
  
Myles: * gets out tutu and ballerina shoes and proceeds to dance *  
  
Everyone: * ducks under random couches, chairs, and pillows *  
  
Raoul: * decides to get manly * * throws Myles out and locks the door *  
  
George and Jon: * whispering random whispers which turn into yelling *  
  
Jon: No!!!!! Alanna is MINE!  
  
George: No! She is MY wife!  
  
Jon: * whips out hairbrush *  
  
George: * snatches comb off vanity *  
  
Jon & George: * proceed to duel *  
  
Jon: * whacks George over the head with brush *  
  
George: * glares * Ok mister! You're in trouble now! Its hairspray time!!!! * sprays hairspray in Jon's eyes *  
  
Raoul & Gary: * shrieking * Like! O my god! Stop! * squeal * Eeeeek!  
  
Girls: * cheering *  
  
Rebecca: Go George! Wow! This is like WWE! Except real and with hairspray!  
  
Jon: * whips out hair gel *  
  
Gary: * gasp * No! Not the hair gel!  
  
Oh horror beyond horrors! What are the men doing! What is up with the hair gel? Dun dun dun.  
  
In response to my reviews:  
  
Thekeeperofowords: None of them are gay. I am just making them act fruity for my own twisted pleasures.  
  
Cassa-Andra: Thanks.  
  
AB-Scribere: I made it silly purposely, and about the homosexual thing, I know. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Thanks to my three reviewers and I hope I get to hear more of your lovely opinions, so click on that little button down there and review!  
  
~*~Melayne~*~ ( and Meliara who helped me write this chapter) 


End file.
